


Мой

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I love him Sanji loves him everyone loves him, M/M, Post-Whole Cake Island, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Smoking, Usopp is the best, seriously, stop calling him that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Встреча с "семьей" и почти что состоявшаяся свадьба не прошли бесследно для Санджи.Усопп помогает ему забыться и совершенно точно не ревнует.
Relationships: Usopp/Sanji
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 2





	Мой

\- А ведь я с ним подрался… 

Усопп остановился у двери, услышав шепот. Праздник по поводу возвращения Санджи и остальных уже закончился - хотя Зоро и взял выпивку с собой в тренировочный зал, собираясь продолжить, но остальные слишком устали и вырубились. Усопп не мог их винить, хотя вечеринка и закончилась непривычно быстро, судя по рассказу Нами и Чоппера, у их части команды выдалась тяжелая неделя. Наверное, им здесь, несмотря на все приложенные усилия, было проще. По крайней мере морально. Усопп не собирался в подробностях расспрашивать, что случилось с Санджи, почему между ним и Нами теперь такая натянутая атмосфера или от чего Чоппер заплакал, стоило им только обняться. Он представлял все в общих чертах и считал, что этого достаточно. Ведь Санджи уже вернулся. Усопп направился к выходу последним, сразу за Фрэнки, на спине которого мирно сопели Луффи и Чоппер. Но слова Санджи не дали шагнуть за порог. Вместо этого Усопп прикрыл дверь и повернулся к столу. Санджи машинально собирал посуду, но руки у него едва заметно тряслись. Усопп подошел ближе, забрал из его рук стопку грязных тарелок. Санджи лишь упал на стул, не напоминая, как обычно делал, быть осторожным и не разбить посуду. Усопп сложил все в раковину и начал потихоньку намывать тарелку за тарелкой, не отводя взгляда от друга. 

\- Серьезно подрался… 

Санджи прикурил. Усопп фыркнул, как мог весело и непринужденно. 

\- Тоже мне. Подумаешь, подрался. Это не ново, знаешь ли, мог бы придумать что-нибудь оригинальней. Вечно вы за мной повторяете. 

\- Я ему зуб выбил. 

\- Вот, об этом и говорю, это уже неплохо - кивнул Усопп, улыбаясь, и заметил, как Санджи слабо улыбнулся в ответ. И добавил уже тише: - За спаленную кухню одного зуба маловато было… 

Санджи хмыкнул, соглашаясь. Усопп намылил кружку Робин. 

\- Я обидел Нами-сан. 

Усопп слил с раковины мыльную воду и набрал чистую. 

\- Ну что могу сказать, будешь ее должником. 

Сигарета в руке Санджи тлела, Усопп заметил, что тот до сих пор не сделал и затяжки, и сполоснул еще пару тарелок. 

\- Она плакала из-за меня. 

Усопп отложил предпоследнюю тарелку и вытер руки. Обошел стойку, встал напротив Санджи. Положил руку ему на голову, взъерошил волосы. Санджи уткнулся лбом в его живот и вздохнул. Глубоко. Неровно. Усопп подумал, что, наверное, Санджи много плакал за эти дни. Может, незаметно, без слез. А может навзрыд. Усопп вытянул почти дотлевшую сигарету из пальцев Санджи, пепел с нее упал прямо на пол, но никто этого не заметил. Затянулся. И затушил окурок в пепельнице. 

Он хотел пошутить, засмеяться, рассказать какую-нибудь небылицу, как всегда делал, если было плохо. Но понимал, от этого Санджи станет только хуже. Потому что он тоже рассмеется в ответ, скажет что-нибудь глупое и будет вести себя, как будто ничего и не было. Вот только если Усоппа ложь спасает, то Санджи она только погубит. Поэтому Усопп ничего не сказал, ведь если он начнет, то уже не сможет остановиться. Он взял лицо Санджи в ладони, приподнял, чуть отводя челку в сторону, и заглянул в глаза. Серая глубина взгляда была полна сожаления и вины. Усоппу хотелось встряхнуть его, сказать, что он ни в чем не виноват и что даже Нами уже не злится. Просто не знает, как к нему, такому непривычному сейчас, подойти. Вместо этого он просто его поцеловал. 

Санджи всхлипнул, слабо прикусив его губу. Сжал ладонями его плечи. Усопп потянул Санджи за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Второй рукой стянул уже ослабленный галстук, срывая первые три пуговицы рубашки. Потом придется их пришивать. Потом Санджи будет ругаться, потому что он против засосов на видном месте, даже если они едва выглядывают из-под воротника. Потом - не сейчас. Потому что сейчас Санджи нужно забыться, отдать себя в надежные руки. И Усопп готов быть более сильным, более ответственным, более старшим в их дуэте. Хотя чаще всего бывает наоборот. 

Усопп расстегнул ремень Санджи, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк. Поднял ее до подмышек, поцеловал живот рядом с пупком. Санджи дернулся назад, стул скрипнул от нагрузки. Прибитый к полу он не мог упасть, но мог сломаться. Усопп подхватил Санджи под колени, пересаживая на более крепкий стол.

\- Нет, - прохрипел Санджи так тихо, что Усопп даже не услышал, почувствовал. И вспомнил, где именно они находятся. Кухня - святыня Санджи. Они не могут заниматься здесь сексом, тем более на столе. Усопп отступил на пару шагов, безуспешно пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Санджи сполз со стола, придерживаясь за край. Они пошли, не сговариваясь, в одну сторону. В единственное место на корабле, где их точно никто не мог потревожить. Усопп вошел в лазарет, за пару шагов перешел его, но не успел взять за ручку двери, ведущей на палубу. Санджи обнял его со спины, потянув в сторону койки. Усопп помотал головой. Не здесь. Не в комнате Чоппера. Но Санджи, казалось, уже не думал. И правда, повернувшись к нему лицом и заглянув в глаза, Усопп не увидел ничего. Так и должно быть. Этого он и добивался. А что чувство вины перед младшим товарищем давит на затылок - так скоро и он растеряет все мысли. 

Санджи упал вперед на стерильные простыни, Усопп навис сверху. Сплел пальцы своей руки с его. Потерся щекой о промежность. Через брюки, но даже так почувствовал влагу. Вдохнул глубоко. Почувствовал, как Санджи вздрогнул, застонал. Как сильно сжал его руку своей. Услышал свое имя. Всхлип.. Поцеловал пальцы рук, каждый отдельно. Чистые, без единого шрама, изъяна. Без кольца, которого никогда не было и не будет. Но осознания того, что, если бы что-то пошло не так, на одном из пальцев Санджи могло бы красоваться кольцо, поднимало в груди жар. Ревность. Хотя днем Усопп и делал вид, что это неправда, что он не ревнует, и если надо, то примет и такой исход, но ночью Усопп не мог врать себе. Не сегодня, не сейчас. В груди горело, разум окончательно запутался, заставляя кусаться, царапаться, сжимать Санджи как можно сильнее, ставить метки. Потому что Санджи - его. Всегда был и будет. Так же и он принадлежит Санджи. И он не хочет представлять, как может быть иначе. Потому что Санджи нужен ему. И теперь он наконец-то поверил, что тоже нужен Санджи. 

Усопп приспустил его брюки, поцеловав и укусив внутреннюю сторону бедра. Санджи дернул ногами, скидывая ботинки. Спустил лямки его штанов с плеч. Стянул резинку с волос, путаясь пальцами в кудрях. И аккуратно снял наушники, оставляя их на прикроватной тумбочке. Санджи потянул его наверх, целуя. Усопп оглаживал его бока, грудь, бедра. Санджи кусал его за ухо, шею, плечи. 

Внутри Усопп горел. Иногда ему казалось, что Санджи горел настоящим огнем. Он не мог сказать, была ли это правда, или просто перед глазами сверкали искры. Усопп не мог тянуть долго - они оба не могли. Санджи выгибался под ним, стонал. Усопп вторил ему, он никогда не умел быть тихим. Не умел и не хотел, желая внимания. И сейчас все внимание Санджи было приковано только к нему одному. 

Они уснули одновременно. Так казалось Усоппу, он отключился почти сразу, рухнув на Санджи. Во сне он чувствовал запах дыма сигарет, и снилось ему, как Санджи курит, выдыхая дым ему в лицо. Усоппу всегда нравился этот запах. Запах Санджи.

*  
Проснулся он от боли в затылке. Открыл глаза, с трудом проморгался. Потянул шею в разные стороны, разминая. И услышал смешок сверху:

\- Ты как всегда. 

Усопп поднял голову и увидел Санджи. Тот полулежал на койке, подложив подушку под спину, курил. Усопп убрал свои ноги с койки, полностью оказываясь на полу. Да, он всегда спал неспокойно, чаще всего просыпался на полу или в какой-нибудь замысловатой позе. Усопп осмотрелся - их вещи аккуратно были сложены на стуле, Санджи никогда не любил беспорядок. Усопп натянул трусы и залез на койку к Санджи. 

\- Нехорошо получилось, - скривился тот. Усопп приподнял бровь в вопросе. - Мы в лазарете… Чоппер мог войти или вообще кто угодно. Он же не закрывается. 

\- Думаешь, на кухне было бы лучше? - хмыкнул Усопп. 

\- Думаю, у тебя в мастерской было бы лучше! - огрызнулся Санджи. - Давай собираться, Чоппер небось уже проснулся. 

\- Не волнуйся, - Усопп лег прямо на него, не давая подняться. - Если что, Робин не даст ему войти сюда. 

\- Что? 

\- Да точно. Она не позволит ребенку смотреть на такое. 

\- Я не про то. Ты думаешь… - Санджи сглотнул. - Думаешь, Робин-чан знает?..

Усопп засмеялся. В голос, стуча по койке кулаком. Санджи ткнул его пальцем в бок, от чего Усопп засмеялся еще сильнее: он никогда не мог спокойно переносить щекотку. 

\- О нет, моя богиня! - Санджи наиграно вскинул голову, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу.

\- Я думал, что твоя богиня - Нами, - хитро улыбнулся Усопп, смотря, как Санджи собирает свои вещи. 

\- Они обе мои богини, - парировал тот. 

\- А я? 

\- А ты мой… Мой… - Санджи только натянул брюки и так стоял, задумавшись, придерживая их за пояс. - А ты просто мой. А теперь отстань и одевайся. Мне надо еще сделать фруктовый десерт для Нами-сан. 

\- А мне пожарь рыбу! 

\- Только если ты домоешь вчерашнюю посуду. 

Санджи вышел за дверь, а Усопп все лежал, прислушиваясь. Вот Санджи желает доброго утра Нами - и Усопп почти видел, как та вздыхает с облегчением и улыбается ему. Вот спотыкается о Зоро и ругает его за то, что выпил вчера больше, чем должен. Вот делает комплимент Робин, а та, наверное, только улыбается и провожает его взглядом. Вот кидает пару бутылок колы Фрэнки в ответ на его крик. Вот бьет Брука за очередную пошлую шутку, но явно сам посмеивается над ней втихую. Вот рассказывает Чопперу, какие травы хочет сегодня использовать в готовке, и советуется о их полезности. 

А вот выпинывает Луффи с кухни, ругаясь, что еще не время завтрака. Луффи смеется, и Усопп смеется - и остальные улыбаются. Потому что все знают, кто точно получит мясную добавку на завтрак.


End file.
